This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There major goal of this project is to understand the underlying biology of nuclear transfer, with the ultimate goal of furthering the understanding of embryonic stem cells and to perhaps produce a cloned non-human primate offspring. In order to achieve this, oocytes will be collected from baboons and then manipulated in various ways in the lab to produce cloned and/or control embryos. The majority of these embryos will be retained in the laboratory for use in in vitro studies. However, a portion of the embryos will be transferred into recipient females in order to establish pregnancies.